How To Force Your Cousin
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Snotlout knew Hiccup was lying about that stupid painting being the only treasure of Hamishe's and he planned to take it all for his own. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snotlout knew his cousin was lying about there being no other treasures, he'd learned a long time ago that Hiccup couldn't lie to save his life, but he also knew how stubborn his cousin could and would be if he attempted to retrieve the treasure. The one thing going through Snotlout's mind was any useful information Hiccup might have stated, only one line came to his mind and thoughts.

"Only a "Hiccup" could get this far."

Snotlout began to fill with anger at his cousin, how could Hiccup have discovered Hamishe's lost treasure and only care for a stupid painting? It made no sense, but regardless of what Hiccup wanted, Snotlout wanted that treasure even more.

Quickly, the boy pulled out all the maps of Berk his family had; searching for the clearing Hiccup had emerged from "There has to be another way in." Snotlout quickly tears through each map, but still came up empty handed. "Why is this so difficult!?" Yelled the boy, as he tossed the last map to the ground.

"How in Thor's name did my stupid cousin even get in there?!" Scenes began spiraling through Snotlout's mind, he pictured every little possibility of how Hiccup did what he did, all the while the boy's words kept repeating in his subconscious.

"Only a "Hiccup" could."

Snotlout's hands moved to his angry temples.

"Only a "Hiccup."

His body began to shake in frustration.

"Only Hiccup."

Suddenly his eyes burst open in realization; this quest was designed specifically for another Hiccup! There was no way anyone else could complete it. If Snotlout ever wanted to get his hands on that treasure, he'd need a "Hiccup" of his own.

The boy began to smile at the plan forming inside his mind, he knew Hiccup wouldn't willingly agree to help him, but this time Snotlout wouldn't take any chances of Hiccup refusing; he was going to help him, whether he wanted to or not.

 **So this idea just popped into my head this morning and I had to write it down! I have read very few Snotlout evil stories and wanted to write one of my own! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snotlout had been up all night orchestrating the plan, he knew Hiccup trusted him enough to leave the village, but this quest could take a long time, time Snotlout wouldn't have if the boy attempted to leave.

"This looks deep enough to hold Hiccup." Beams Snotlout as Hookfang finishes digging a large hole into the ground "You remember the plan, Hookfang?"

Hookfang growls at his owner, of course he knew the plan! Snotlout laughs and begins heading towards the village "Wait right here for me."

The dragon growls once more and moves to lie down behind the trees, Snotlout smiles and heads for the chief's home. The boy began his rapid knocking on the door before hiding behind a nearby barrel.

Stoick the Vast groggily appeared in the doorway, it was obvious the man had just been awakened. Snotlout watched as the chief turned both directions in search of the knocker before quickly entering the Haddock's home.

Stoick; without even looking or paying any mind to the boy, headed back to his chair for more sleep.

Snotlout waited until he could hear the man's heavy snoring before heading up the stairs that lead to Hiccup's room. Upon arriving in said room he spotted the sleeping Night Fury on a large slab of stone, Hiccup still sound asleep in his bed.

Quietly, the boy lowered the exotic plant next to the dragon's nose, he'd researched and finally found a plant that would not be poisonous to the dragons, but keep them asleep for long periods of time.

Once Snotlout could tell the plant had affected the dragon, he quietly made his way over to the sleeping boy. Immobilizing Toothless was the easy part, but the plant didn't affect humans at all, which meant taking Hiccup was going to be tricky. Sure his cousin trusted him, but there was no telling how Hiccup would re-act to seeing his dragon or discovering the strange plant.

Before Snotlout could even breathe, Toothless made a deep growling sound in his sleep, in turn waking his cousin. The boy quickly blocked Hiccup's view of his dragon.

"Snotlout?" Questions Hiccup at the site of the boy in his room "What are you doing here?"

Snotlout smiled down at Hiccup. "I need your help, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyebrows rise in disbelief "Uh, you do?"

Snotlout takes in a deep breath, before beginning his bogus story. "Hookfang set a few of the trees in the forest on fire" The elder could tell Hiccup was about to protest, when he decided to up the suspense a bit more "And then got trapped in one of our old traps."

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, the forest was once again on fire? And a dragon was trapped? Quickly the boy grabbed his vest and moved to see Toothless.

"We gotta go bud" Toothless makes no moves, not a single sign of being awakened. Hiccup moves to stare at his dragon "Toothless?" The boy's attention is drawn to the strange plant beside his dragon "Where did this come from?"

"We don't have time for this Hiccup!" Yells Snotlout as he signals Hookfang to flame up, creating the allusion there was indeed a small fire. Hiccup turns his attention to the fires glow, forgetting the strange plant "We need the others."

"There's no time!" Declares Snotlout "We gotta save Hookfang now!"

Hiccup stares as his cousins eyes fill with "Dust" before finally agreeing.

"Let's go!"

Hiccup runs down the stairs, followed by Snotlout who quickly kicks the plant away and covers the sleeping dragon in a large net.

"Everything's going according to plan." He states proudly before heading off after his young cousin


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snotlout had lead Hiccup as far away from the village as possible, and even closer to the newly dug hole.

"Uh Snotlout?" Questions Hiccup as he studies his surroundings, not finding one sign of a trapped dragon or fire.

"What is it Hiccup?" States Snotlout, knowing full well what Hiccup was going to say.

"I don't see any fire." He begins smelling the air in search of any smoke "Or smell any smoke at all."

Hiccup watches as Snotlout's posture changes, he knows that change. "What's going on Snotlout?"

Snotlout ignores the boy, a devious grin begins taking over his face.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Snotlout slowly turns to face Hiccup; the smile on his face would forever remain in Hiccup's nightmares. "Now, Hookfang!"

The dragon appears seemingly from out of nowhere, watching Hiccup intently as he raises his tail. The dragon lightly launches and holds the boy against a large tree, while his owner hurries to secure him.

Hiccup stares in shock as Hookfang launches him against a tree, the dragon's tail pressing into his body, pinning him down.

"What is going on?" Yells Hiccup at his happy cousin, as the boy walks towards him, a rope in his hand.

Snotlout smiles as he grabs hold of Hiccup's wrists, tightly wrapping the rope around the boys arms, once Hiccup's wrists were bound together, Snotlout used the rest of the rope to tie around his torso, keeping his arms down.

"Snotlout! What are you doing?" Yells a frustrated Hiccup

"I'm tying you up! Duh." States Snotlout as the final knot is pulled tight, causing Hiccup to wince in pain. "Now you're not going anywhere."

Hiccup stares "What are you doing? Snotlout, this is kidnapping!"

The boy shrugs "I know what kidnapping is Hiccup." The boy turns to revel at his cousins fear "I need your help and like it or not." Snotlout grabs Hiccup's chin angrily "You're going to help me." Before the boy can make any protest, Snotlout bangs his head against the tree, hard enough to knock Hiccup unconscious.

Hookfang releases his hold on the boy as Snotlout scoops Hiccup into his arms "We have to hide him fast Hookfang." The dragon lowers, allowing both boys on his neck, flying deep into a hidden cave. Snotlout can't help but stare at Hiccup's unconscious face as he approaches the hole.

The black haired boy slowly fetches the cloth from his pocket, since Hiccup could make dragon calls, he would have to be gagged. The cloth is wrapped over the redhead's mouth, tied tightly around the back of his head.

"I'll be back soon, Hiccup." He states as he lowers his cousin into the hole.

Once the entrance to the hidden cave was fully covered, both boy and dragon headed towards the village to begin phase six of the plan. The boy casually flies into the academy, being late was normal for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Morning, beautiful" Proclaims Snotlout towards the lovely Astrid Hofferson

Astrid gags, her finger rises to her mouth "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh! Oh! Can I watch?" Asks Tuffnut happily

"Why would you want to watch that?" Questions Fishlegs

The twins shrug their shoulders and smile.

Fishlegs rolls his eyes "Where's Hiccup?"

The kids suddenly take into appearance their leader is missing

"Probably still sleeping." Lies Snotlout

Astrid's hands fall to her hips "Not for long he isn't." Declares the blond as she jumps upon her dragon, flying to the chief's.

The twins began to bicker and fight with one another, Fishlegs had started flying around in small circles on Meatlug, while Snotlout sat by his dragon, waiting for Astrid and the chief to come. He knew that once Stoick realized his son was missing and found the dragon ensnared in a net, all hell would break loose.

Astrid and the chief appeared moments later; each bore an angry face.

"Where's Hiccup?"

The kids all remain silent as the chief reveals a large net. "This was on Toothless and Hiccup wasn't in his room."

"We haven't seen him Sir." States Fishlegs

"You say Toothless was in that net?" Questions Snotlout, waiting for the best opportunity. "Looks like the one Dagur used."

All eyes turn to Snotlout

"And when was this?" Demands the chief

Snotlout scoffs, acting the part quite well "When we fell for Dagur's stupid trap on Outcast Island"

Stoicks eyes glaze with anger "Dagur."

"So, Dagur's here?" Asks Ruffnut

"Where?" Questions Tuffnut excitedly

"Search the island. Dagur must have come at night."

The kids all nod and hop a top their dragons, searching for the braided berserker and young heir.

Hours passed with no signs of the deranged boy or Hiccup.

"Where could they be?" Questions Astrid as the teens fly over Berk once more

"Maybe they're on Outcast Island?" Asks Fishlegs

"Why don't you have the twins go undercover again?" Asks Snotlout, the less people he had searching on Berk the better and knowing the twins, they'd find his hidden hole and in turn find Hiccup.

"Hold up! I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut off my legs." States Tuffnut

"So?" Asks Ruffnut

Tuffnut stares, attempting to think of a good thing to say "Don't rush me!"

Astrid's head falls on her dragon in annoyance "Just go see what Dagur's up to and if he has Hiccup."

"Dagur, got it." States Tuffnut

"Hiccup, on it!" Declares Ruffnut

The twins nod and head off for Outcast Island

"Should we keep searching here?" Asks Fishlegs

"We should go talk to Stoick."

Fishlegs and Snotlout nod, turning their dragons towards the Great Hall to speak with the chief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Astrid enters first, followed by Fishlegs. "We searched the entire island."

Stoick's face falls at the news "We'll have to search again tomorrow, right now we all need to rest."

"The twins are spying on Outcast Island." Declares Astrid

"Am I the only one who feels this isn't right?" Questions Fishlegs as the boy looks over the net

"What do ya mean son?" Asks Stoick

"Well this net is made from normal rope, and there's no stones attached to weigh it down."

"What are you getting at Fishlegs?" Questions Astrid

Fishlegs turns and stares "This net isn't strong enough to hold a dragon, especially a Night Fury."

Astrid's head begins to turn, memories of their trip to Dragon Island, the fight against Dagur for the Skrill echoing through her mind.

 _"_ _Did he say Night Fury?"_ She hears herself ask, remembering that Dagur had attempted to force Hiccup to slay his own dragon

 _"_ _That's exactly what he said."_ Responded Hiccup's voice

 _"_ _Don't worry. He won't hurt me. I'm his brother."_

 _"_ _I want that Night Fury!" Echoed Dagur's voice a_ s the scene in her head began changing to their fight for the Skrill.

The Night Fury? Dagur wanted Toothless, so why would he abduct Hiccup instead? It made no sense. How did Dagur kidnap Hiccup without alerting anyone? Why would he have simply thrown a normal net over the dragon he so desperately wanted and only leave with Hiccup?

Astrid's eyes widen at this new revelation, Dagur wouldn't have left without Toothless, he might have taken Hiccup, but only after he made him watch as he slaughtered his dragon or could he be using Hiccup as bait for Toothless? No, if he was he would have made his move by now, showed the entire Island their heir in the hands of a Berserker lunatic, demanding Toothess for Hiccup's release.

"Dagur's not behind this."

Fishlegs nods, while Stoick stares in confusion.

"Dagur wants Toothless, not Hiccup."

"Are we sure Dagur wouldn't try using Hiccup to get Toothless? I mean Hiccup could be bait for a trap." States Fishlegs

Astrid shakes her head "if Dagur planned on using Hiccup, he would have announced it or made his move by now."

"But if Dagur doesn't have my son, then who does?"

"Someone who went through a lot of trouble to frame Dagur" Declares Astrid

"Sir, did you find anything else in Hiccup's room that normally wouldn't be there?" Asks Fishlegs

Stoick nods, revealing the strange plant he'd found under the boy's bed. "This was lyin under the bed."

Fishlegs snatches the plant, feeling the leaves rough texture, smelling the plants strange fragrance, marking the dull colors.

"Can you tell what it is Fishlegs?" Asks Stoick

Fishlegs nods "Much like the Blue Oliander, this type of flower only affects reptiles. It can make a dragon sleep for an entire month! I remember reading about it in my botany book."

"Did the book say anything about waking them up?" Asks Astrid

Fishlegs shakes his head "Unfortunately no, once the flower has taken its full affect, there's no stopping it."

"So Toothless is out for the count for a whole month?"

Fishlegs nods at the chief "But according to the book, the plant can only be grown in a wet climate, which means?"

"The flower couldn't have come from Outcast Island." States Stoick

"This one's too fresh to have been bought in trade." States Fishlegs

"So someone from Berk is behind this" Declares Stoick

"Someone wanted to make sure Toothless wouldn't be waking up any time soon." States Fishlegs

"And that we believed Dagur was the culprit."

"But who would do such a thing?" Questions the chief

"What about Alvin?" Comes Snotlout's voice from the hall, he'd been waiting behind the door for this opportunity; they were figuring everything out too fast. He needed to get them off his trail.

"Didn't Hiccup say Dagur electrocuted Alvin?" Asks Fishlegs

"And took over the entire Outcast tribe." States Astrid

"But I heard they never found his body." Declares Snotlout, before adding "And Alvin really wants Hiccup"

"Actually that's not really true, Alvin wanted Hiccup before, but now he has Mildew." Speaks Fishlegs

"Who would you rather have? A stupid old man who hates dragons or the boy who became a dragon trainer?"

"Snotlout could be right." Begins Astrid "Alvin could have survived and went after Hiccup."

"And then framed Dagur" Continues Fishlegs

"Start a search for Alvin." Declares Stoick

The teens all nod and exit the hall; no one saw the smile across Snotlout's face. Once all the planning and preparations for the search were finished, the black haired boy headed into the woods, towards the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Snotlout had made sure he grabbed the map, only Hiccup could figure out the stupid riddles, so only he could find the way back inside.

Once arriving at the cave, the boy quickly snuck through the standing bushes. "Oh Hiccup!" he called out happily, knowing full well his smaller cousin couldn't answer.

Snotlout jumped into the hole holding the boy, smiling at the glare on Hiccup's face. "I'm going to take the gag off, but if you make one dragon call." Starts the older male as he pulls Hiccup up by his hair. "You'll regret it."

Hiccup nods his head in agreement as his captor untied the gag. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need your help."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Asks Hiccup incredulously

"I knew you'd say no and tell your father." Answers Snotlous, as if what he'd done was no big deal

"And why exactly would I do that?"

Snotlout glares, but shrugs his question off before revealing the map.

"Is that?"

Snotlout nods "Hamish's map!"

"But we already found the treasure!"

"No! You found it!" Declares Snotlout angrily "I know there was more than some stupid painting down there Hiccup and you're going to take me to it."

Hiccup stares "Have you lost your mind? The whole place caved in after the final riddle!"

Snotlout glares "Hey! If there's a way out then there has to be another way in!"

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, the quest was never about the treasure!"

"So there was treasure!"

Hiccup remains silent, signaling the boy was right. Snotlout smiles and walks forward. "Were going back down there."

Hiccup looks up, pondering a way to escape. He knows by now his father and the others must have noticed his absence. The boy thinks of using his prosthetic leg, but he would have to get untied in order to use it.

"So how did you get out?"

Hiccup stares at his cousin, unsure he should tell him, but found he really had no option regarding the matter. "I made a choice."

"Which was?"

"My true wealth." Declares Hiccup proudly

Snotlout glares "So you chose to save some stupid painting instead?" He asks incredulously

Hiccup nods "There was no way for me to get anywhere near the treasure, Snotlout!"

Snotlout glares angrily at his cousin as Hiccup continues

"The whole place caved in after I put the key in!"

"What key?" Questions the larger boy

Hiccup rolls his eyes "Uh the pieces we had to solve the riddles for."

"So the pieces were some sort of key?"

Hiccup nods

"So no more riddles?"

Hiccup nods once more "Nope."

Snotlout stares in realization "So that means I-"

"Kidnapped me; for nothing." Finishes Hiccup

Quickly the larger teen rushes the holes wall, punching fist after fist into the dirt in anger and frustration.

Hiccup takes this chance while Snotlout is distracted to attempt his escape. The boy quickly grabs hold of many hanging rocks and begins to climb, but struggles to find any grip with his still bound hands.

After Snotlout finally ends his frustrated tantrum, he notices his cousin's absence. His eyes glare up at the small figure climbing its way to the top, faster than any dragon, Snotlout is up the wall.

Hiccup continues to slip from the rocks, getting closer and closer to the holes opening, all the while looking down to a very angry Snotlout.

"Hiccup, you get back here right now!"

"Uh, no thanks!"

Hiccup begins his climb once more, the boy about reaches the top when he feels a hard tug from around his ankle.

"You're not leaving!" Declared Snotlout as he tightens his grip on his small cousin

Hiccup struggles to get free, but to no avail, finally the boy decides he has no choice and raises his metal leg over Snotlout's head

"I'm sorry about this!"

Snotlout stares as Hiccup smashes the prosthetic over his skull, causing said boy to fall before releasing the smaller male.

Once Hiccup reaches the top, he looks down to his unconscious cousin. Hiccup knows full-well that Snotlout could be hurt, but he also knew he had to get back to the village and inform his father of what happened.

 **So what do you all think? Love it? Hate it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Snotlout awoke to his worst migraine ever! Had Hookfang rammed his head into a bolder again?

The boy slowly rises to his feet before studying his surroundings. He was currently at the bottom of a large pit, how had he … Suddenly the memories came tumbling back. Him wanting the treasure, forming the plan, kidnapping Hiccup and then … His eyes widened as he moves to climb the wall Hiccup had gotten away! He couldn't let him tell his father what he'd done!

Once he reached the top, Snotlout took off in a dead run after his cousin, the only good thing was, Hiccup was unconscious when he was brought here and therefore the boy had no idea where he was, or how to get back to the village.

"Hookfang!" Screams Snotlout into the lifeless forest. Minutes later, the pig headed dragon finally appeared Snotlout revealed the rag he'd used to gag Hiccup "Smell it and find him."

The dragon glared, but did what it was told it was a long shot to actually find a trace of Hiccup, but that wasn't going to stop his rider.

"Got his scent?" Questions Snotlout, his dragon turns and glares, lightly shaking his head in approval as the boy hopped on "After him!"

Hiccup had been wandering the forest for what felt like hours! Where had Snotlout taken him? The boy had long ago given up getting free of his ropes, Snotlout really knew his knots.

"Great, so I'm stuck, tied up in the forest with a crazy Snotlout." States Hiccup sarcastically even though that was his exact situation. His thoughts roamed to his cousin, what was Snotlout thinking? Kidnapping him? The son of the chief! He could be exiled for what he'd done.

"Snotlout, why would you do this?" Questions the boy to himself, his gaze falls to his tightly bound wrists and torso. Suddenly a loud sound is heard, many trees falling around him.

"Ok, hiding is definitely out." Declares the auburn boy before the figure of his large cousin comes into view. "But running isn't!"

Snotlout was beginning to get restless, where was he? The boy is quickly jerked from his thoughts at his dragon's proud growl "What is it Hookfang?"

Said dragon lets loose a small ball of fire, burning down a group of trees. "Hookfang! What are you doing?" Screams Snoutlout until he catches sight of a bound boy in the middle of all the destruction.

"Good job Hookfang, now let's get him." Both boy and dragon took off full speed for the now running Hiccup. Snotlout knew Hookfang could catch Hiccup no problem, but he couldn't keep him quiet and that was essential at this point of time.

"You can't run forever Hiccup!" Speaks the black haired male as the dragon begins flying alongside the now gasping boy.

Hiccup turns to stare at his cousin, why was Snotlout doing this?! He couldn't wrap his brain around the situation. "Snotlout … This … is crazy!"

The older male only smiles as he grabs hold of Hiccup's vest, pulling his small cousin onto his dragon, holding the bound boy tightly, keeping a large hand over Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup jerked and yelled muffled screams that went on deaf ears, Snotlout wasn't releasing him anytime soon

Once the three were far enough away that Hiccup's screaming wouldn't matter, Snotlout finally released his mouth.

"Thought you could get away Hiccup?"

Hiccup glares angrily at his cousin "What's the point of all this?"

Snotlout remains silent, what was the point? He wondered, Hiccup had told him what he'd needed! He could easily get the treasure now, so why was he dead-set on keeping Hiccup?

For once in his entire life, Snotlout finally really looks at his dweebish cousin, quickly becoming entranced by the boy's girlish figure, the slight red tinge in his brown locks, if only he could see his eyes …

"Hiccup."

Hiccup slightly turns his head at the mention of his name "What?"

"Look at me."

Slowly Hiccup turns his head backwards, craning his neck to face his cousin. Snotlout only stared back, as if he were studying every single detail. "Uh … Snotlout?" Begins Hiccup, only to be stopped by Snotlout's large finger to his lips.

The tension between the two continues to build until finally Hiccup turns away. On that note, Snotlout decides then and there he has no idea what is going on, but Hiccup is a part of it.

"Take us to the caves, Hookfang."

Hiccup's eyes widen "The caves? Why are we going there?"

Snotlout stares as Hiccup's body begins to harden and shake slightly, of course he was scared! The caves were one of the most dangerous places on Berk, If the tide washed in while you were inside, you were a goner.

"Relax Hiccup. It's only temporary."

Hiccup turns to glare at his cousin, giving his signature _"I don't believe a word you're saying"_ look

Snotlout smiles as the group lands just outside a large cavern, quickly he forces a very not willing Hiccup inside before revealing more ropes. "Sit down over there."

When Hiccup shows no signs of listening or moving, Snoutlout takes matters into his own hands as he drags his cousin over to a large rock.

"We can't stay here, Snotlout."

Hiccup slowly fills with fear at the site of the rope in Snotlout's hands, there's no way he'd leave him! He can't! If the tide comes in then … Hiccup is dragged back to reality as the feeling of tight ropes wraps around his body.

Upon inspection, Hiccup can see more ropes knotted to his already bound wrists leading behind him and … Around the large rock!

"No! Snotlout stop!" Cries Hiccup as the rope is knotted even tighter, forcing his wrists into his stomach.

"You can't do this!"

Snotlout glowers in his victory, Hiccup wasn't getting away this time and he had control over him. He smiles at the thought of having complete domination over Hiccup as he wounds another rope, first around Hiccup's body then the rock before pulling tight and starting a series of many knots.

"Let me go!"

Once the boy couldn't move a muscle, Snotlout turned his attention to his legs … Well leg. How could he bind just one leg? Well, the prosthetic is considered a metal leg so what's stopping him from simply tying the two together?

"Snotlout!"

Hiccup attempts to struggle as Snotlout appears in front of him, more rope in his hands, the two stare at one another until Snotlout firmly forces his leg and prosthetic together. Hiccup winces as the metal from his prosthetic is tightly pressed against his right ankle.

"You don't know what you're doing! Snotlout, the tide will come in!"

Once the ankles were done, Snotlout moved to Hiccup's stump and knee, binding the two together painfully, followed by the boy's thighs. He then moves to marvel at what he's done "All wrapped up good and tight."

"Snotlout, you don't have to do this!"

"I'm not going to kill you Hiccup." States Snotlout as he hunches down to Hiccup's face. "I just need to keep you here until I find a new island."

"A new island? What are you planning Snotlout?!"

Snotlout begins to laugh; Hiccup really had no clue what he was in for! And he loved every minute of it. Hiccup was his, he didn't know why he wanted him so badly, but he wasn't planning on letting him go.

" It'll be dawn soon." Says Snotlout sadly

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, why was Snotlout suddenly so sad?

"I have to go for a little while."

Suddenly all of Hiccup's fear came rushing back; he didn't want to be left alone in this cave "No! You can't leave me here!"

Snotlout stares sadly as he pulls the rag out from his pocket, he really didn't want to leave Hiccup here alone, gagged none the less, but if he wanted to keep him in his possession, he'd have no choice.

"No! No, Snotlout don't!" Screams Hiccup as Snotlout gets nearer with the rag.

"I'll drown!"

All resolve was over, Hiccup needed to get out of there

"Help! Someone help me! Hel... Mmmmpphff!" Hiccup's cries are muted once the gag is wrapped tightly over his mouth, as Snotlout ties the final knot securing his silenced fate.

Once the gag was tightly over Hiccup's lips, Snotlout went to leave; the whole time listening to Hiccup's muffled cries and pleas.

 **So yeah, that just happened. Not sure yet if I am going to make this a SnotloutXHiccup or what, but I do know that Snotlout's desire to possess Hiccup is clouding his judgments. Will Hiccup survive? Will he ever be rescued?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, the entire village met in the Great Hall to discuss the situation all seemed shocked and full of genuine concern for the missing heir. Each eyes gazed at their chief, the man who had lost his wife … And now that same fate may befall his only son.

"We will start our search from the forests leading to the beach." declares Stoick "Anyone with dragons will be searching from above." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Be alert. If Alvin's behind this, he won't be givin up easily."

Stoick releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his orders have been given, and everyone knows what to do. "Now, let's go find my son."

The Island of Berk filled with nothing but cries for the lost child or a dragon's roar of Hiccup's name. Toothless may have been out for the count, but that rider meant the world to every dragon, he'd saved them all from that ruthless queen.

The teens and Stoick searched from above, looking for any signs of Alvin or Hiccup.

"Did you guys see that?" Questions Fishlegs, his beefy fingers pointing towards a group of fallen trees

"Take us down Thornado!" Orders Stoick to his Thunderdrum dragon, once everyone has landed, they each take a look at the destruction.

"What happened here?" Asks Snotlout "Looks like a dragon went nuts!"

The kids all turn and stare before turning their attention to the brains of the group.

"Can you tell what kind of Dragon did this Fishlegs?" Asks Stoick, he'd seen plenty of burn marks in his life and prints to boot, but he would much rather have an experts opinion.

Fishlegs nods and begins analyzing the burned trees, tracing the dark areas with his finger, even going as far as sniffing the bark.

"Well?" Questions Astrid, her voice giving away her need, her demand for an answer

"It was quite obliviously a Monstrous Nightmare." Declares Fishlegs

"Are you sure Fishlegs?" Questions Stoick, he'd remembered his son naming off every dragon he'd seen imprisoned on Outcast Island, and he'd never once spoken of any Nightmares.

Fishlegs nods "Please, I would be able to identify this burn pattern in my sleep."

Stoick's face shoots up suddenly; the bearded man was in deep thought. Had Alvin trained a dragon of his own? Why would he when he has an Island full of em? Then again, he was considered a dead man.

"Maybe Alvin used Hiccup to train a dragon?" Considers Snotlout, as he silently kicked himself, he should have known Fishlegs would be able to tell which dragon it was from a small burn, stupid!

"There's signs of a struggle." Speaks Astrid as she spots small footprints running away from the wreckage "Someone was running."

Stoick moves to study the prints before realizing there was only one footprint … Followed by a metal object. "Hiccup"

"So that means Hiccup got away?" Ask Astrid, seemingly filling with hope

Stoick shakes his head towards the small drag marks ahead. Hiccup had been running, he had gotten away! But not for long

All eyes dropped at the sight of the dragging's.

"If they're on a Dragon, they could be anywhere." States Stoick dejectedly

"Alright, Snotlout go get the twins from Outcast Island, Fishlegs and I will search around here for clues."

Snotlout stares, go to Outcast Island? But the tide will be coming in soon and if the tide comes in then Hiccup will … No! He'll be fine, he always is. "Fine, Whatever."

Astrid stares as Snotlout and Hookfang set-off. Once the two are out of ear shot she heads for the shiny piece of metal caked in dirt. "A Thawfest medal?"

The chief and Fishleg's attention draws to Astrid as she lifts her finding into the air for all to see

"Something's not right." Declares Stoick "Alvin never won any of the Thawfest games."

"So how did a medal end up here?" Asks Fishlegs

"Why don't we ask Snotlout?" Begins Astrid, slowly putting the pieces together "After all, this is his medal." The blond hands the medallion over to Stoick, who stares in shock at the date printed, the day of the first Thawfest games Hiccup should have won.

"There's no way Alvin could have gotten his hands on that medal." Says Fishlegs "And he is the only Rider on Berk with a Monstrous Nightmare."

Astrid continues from where Fishlegs left off "And he has been pretty nervous since Hiccup disappeared."

"If we're going to accuse Snotlout of high treason, we need evidence." Speaks Stoick, still not quite sure what to believe. Would Snotlout have abducted his own cousin?

The kids both nod, they knew full-well what the laws stated, but Hiccup could be in danger, from the looks of the scene he'd escaped only to get chased through the forest and captured all over again.

"Let's go have a word with Snotlout once he's back." Objects the chief, he knew he didn't have enough evidence to tie the lad to Hiccup's kidnapping, but a simple interrogation never hurts.

 **So things are beginning to unravel for Snotlout! How do you think Stoick's interrogation with him should go?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the time Snotlout returned with the twins it was well past noon, which meant the tide would be already up to Hiccup's chest. Snotlout needed to get to Hiccup soon or he'd …. No! Stop thinking like that! This was Hiccup, that boy always seemed to end up ok.

"Got the twins!" declares Snotlout as he drops to land his dragon next to Astrid, Fishlegs and Stoick.

"Didn't see Hiccup anywhere" Begins Ruffnut

"Even Dagur hadn't seen him" Speaks Tuffnut

"You asked Dagur if he had Hiccup?!" Screams Astrid at Tuff's ignorance and stupidity "You idiot!"

"What did Dagur say Tuffnut?" Questions Stoick

"Something about Hiccup kissing his boots" Responds the male twin

"That's disturbing." Squeaks Fishlegs

Stoick nods and turns his attention to the teens "Might I have a word, Snotlout?"

Snotlout physically pales, why would Stoick want to talk with him? Did he know what he'd done? "Uh, ok whatever"

Stoick leads the way into the empty Great Hall, waiting for the boy to take a seat.

"Do you carry your Thawfest medals around?"

Snotlout nods, what kind of a question was that? Everyone already knew that he did!

Stoick takes a deep breath before continuing "Were you in the woods last night?"

"Me? No!" Responds Snotlout worriedly, he'd known by now that the chief was on to him … And if the chief was then so were the others.

"Then what was this doin out there?" Demands Stoick as he produces the large medal

Snotlout mentally kicked himself, how had he not noticed that he dropped that? There was no way he had; the medal was safely in his pocket unless … Unless Hiccup pulled it out when he grabbed him!

"Hiccup" Sneers the boy angrily

Stoick freezes at his sons' name, the malice in his nephews voice was beyond any he'd ever heard, even with all this, Stoick still could not accuse the boy of taking his son.

"What were ya doin out there Snotlout?"

The boy doesn't answer

"Were you chasing my son?" All bets were off, there was something Snotlout was trying to hide

Still no answer is received, the hall grows quiet until finally the doors burst open as Astrid and Fishlegs approach.

"We found this under Snotlout's bed." declares Astrid, before handing the book over to Stoick, but not just any book.

"Fishleg's botany book?" Asks the chief

"And that's not all." speaks Fishlegs as he produces a mountain of wadded up papers. "All of these have different plans to get Hamish's treasure."

"Except this one." says Astrid before beginning to read aloud.

"Step one: Dig the hole."

Snotlout knew where Astrid was going; she planned to read his entire plan out loud

"Step two: Prepare the net and rope."

How could I have been so stupid to not burn the evidence?

"Step three: Find the plant."

I am so dead! Once step four is spoken, I will be an outcast … Stoick will banish me from Berk, from Hiccup! Wait, did I just get upset at the thought of losing Hiccup?

"Step four: Lure Hiccup into the woods."

Stoick's glare could have made grown Vikings slash their own bodies repeatedly with just one glance. His son had been taken by a friend, someone he'd trusted! Snotlout had betrayed Berk and the boy was going to pay.

"Step five: Bind Hiccup and take him to the hole."

Astrid had no more need to continue; she'd made her point and seemed quite proud of herself for solving this mystery.

"Where is he?" Demands Stoick "Where's my son?"

Snotlout stares, his body and mind suddenly filling with …. Happiness? Why was he happy about this? He'd been caught, surely to be trialed and sentenced with treachery, and yet, he was happy, he still had all the control! No one knew where he'd hidden Hiccup and as long as he had the boy's location, he still was in charge.

"Not in that hole, that's for sure."

Everyone stares at the boy, in all their years of knowing the lad he'd never once spoken in that tone of voice or had that nasty look in his eyes, he seemed proud of what he'd done.

"It's over Snotlout. We all know what you did" begins Astrid "Soon the entire tribe will know! So tell us where Hiccup is."

Unknowingly, Snotlout begins to smile. If it was over for him then it was over for Hiccup as well "Why should I care?"

Astrid stares in shock, but quickly recovers "You should care because if he is hurt in any way I will chop you in half with my axe!"

Snotlout laughs "So violent Astrid."

Astrid's eyes glare over the boy, her hand reaching in her belt in search of a weapon.

"Why did you take Hiccup?" Asks Fishlegs attempting to keep some peace

"I thought I needed him. Turns out, I don't"

"So why keep him?"

Snotlout stares into Fishleg's eyes, uncertainty clear upon his face. "If I knew why I wouldn't have chased him through the forest all night!"

Astrid couldn't help but notice the slight blush cross Snotlout's cheeks, or the widening of the boys pupils, slowly, she stepped forward and took his hand, feeling the rapid heartbeat.

"What are ya doin lass?" Questions Stoick, unsure of what to think or do.

Astrid's eyes meet Snotlouts before she releases the hand, followed quickly by her crushing her lips to his.

Fishlegs about faints in shock while Stoick stares, but remains solid as a rock.

Moments pass before Snotlout pushes the blond away, he didn't understand why he would push Astrid away, she was kissing him! He'd wanted her for so long now, yet when the two kissed he was repulsed.

Astrid nods her head before standing, understanding written upon her face, she knew why Snotlout pushed her away, why he'd had to chase down Hiccup, why he had to keep him.

"Do you like Hiccup, Snotlout?"

At this Fishlegs falls to the floor for a few seconds, Stoick remains frozen where he stood.

"What's not to like right? He's cute, clever, and sarcastic." Begins Astrid, taking in note of the boys' sudden body stiffness and changes "Don't you just get lost in his emerald green eyes? Or his rambling dragon knowledge?"

At the mention of Hiccup's eyes Snotlout grows angry, how dare Astrid admire those eyes! How dare she talk like that about his Hiccup! Wait, his Hiccup?

"And his lips, so long and pink, but soft and smooth to the touch. Have you ever kissed him? I have, at least three times."

"He's mine now! None of you ever appreciated him the way he was meant to, you never saw that behind all the knowledge and dragon training that he was …. Beautiful."

Stoick's eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets, had Snotlout just called Hiccup beautiful? Why would he say that? Had he really fallen for the young heir?

"The way his eyes brighten when he's afraid, how his hair has that slight red tinge in a few strands … How cute he looks tied up."

There could be no doubt now, Snotlout was in love with Hiccup.

"Bet you never saw him like that Astrid."

"You really love my son?" Begins Stoick, knowing that the only way Snotlout would confess to Hiccup's location would be using his feelings against him.

Snotlout nods, finally accepting his feelings towards the younger boy.

"Why would ya hurt him?"

Snotlout glares at his chief; he hadn't done a thing to harm Hiccup! If anything he'd saved the boy.

"I bet Hiccup's feeling pretty lonely right about now." States Astrid, she knew what Stoick was doing and decided to play along. "I mean, you did just leave him all alone."

Snotlout's eyes widen as the memory of Hiccup's cries repeats over and over again; he'd left his little love all alone in a dark and cold cave

"No! He's … He's-" Repeats Snotlout

"Alone and scared" Finishes Stoick "How long has he been waiting for you to go back for him?"

How long? Was Hiccup really waiting for him? Of course he was! He'd left him tied up and gagged to a rock.

"I know ya want what's best for him."

Snotlout stares at the chief, the father of his love …

"Hiccup's been alone and mistreated all his life. No one saw his potential or abilities." States Snotlout angrily

"Umm you never did either Snotlout." Begins Fishlegs "In fact, you came up with the nickname Hiccup the Useless."

"Back then he was different!" Counters the elder cousin

"The only one who's different is you!" Declares Astrid

"So why is he alone now?" Questions Stoick "Why did you leave him?"

"Why did I? Why! I had to keep up the charade until I found us a new Island! I never wanted to leave him to die!"

Everyone panicked at those words, just the sheer thought of losing Hiccup brought tears to their eyes.

"He's dying?" Asks Fishlegs timidly

Snotlout sadly nods, by now the water would have covered the boy's head completely, Hiccup could be trying to survive on his last breath as they spoke.

"Where is he, Snotlout?" Demands Stoick, but the poor boy ignores him. "I get that ya love him, I love him too, but Hiccup's all I have left … "

Snotlout's eyes roam to the chief's teary blues, Stoick was …. Crying? No way, the chief never cried! And yet, here he was bawling his eyes out for his son, for Hiccup.

"How could you?" Whispers Fishlegs, the boy's eyes resemble roaring waterfalls. Of all the teens on Berk, Hiccup was the one he could relate to the most, the two would spend hours upon hours discussing the dragons.

"Hiccup …" Comes a slight female whisper

Upon looking at the once fearless Astrid Hofferson breakdown, her eyes shimmering in fear for the boy she loved, Snotlout knew what had to be done.

The boy sighs before taking in a deep breath, eyeing each and every watery face before finally letting go.

"He's … At the caves."

 **Well there you all go! Will Stoick and the other's make it in time? Will Snotlout be exiled from the Berk? Find out soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once they were given the location, Stoick, Astrid and Fishlegs took to the skies a top their mighty dragons, each knew that the caves would soon be submerged completely in water.

"I see it!" Speaks Astrid, her pointer finger showing towards the small cave

"Quickly, before the cave fills!" Declares Stoick, nudging Thornado to land as the father hops off his dragon

"We don't have much time!" Yells Fishlegs

"Fishlegs, stay here!" orders Astrid as the blond runs through the opening after the chief.

"Hiccup!" Sputters Stoick, the water was barely above his chin … Which meant that it was already over his son's head. "Son!"

Astrid dives below the icy depths in search, feeling for any sign of Hiccup's presence. "I … Can't see … Anything!" Coughs Astrid as she continuously dives deeper down

Stoick searches through the water fiercely, the cold now reaching the top of his bottom lip "Hiccup!"

Astrid continued her dives, each time she moved farther and farther below, her hands skimming the ground for anything unusual. The Viking girl was just about ready to give up when she felt a large knot, upon inspection she discovered it was tightly wound together rope attached to a rock.

Quickly, Astrid headed back to the caves surface, noting the small pockets of oxygen getting weaker. "I think I found him!"

Stoick stops his angry thrusts into the water and stares as the teen girl points down and dives, the chief not far behind.

Under the dark abyss, Astrid worked on the knots she believed to currently be securing Hiccup, while Stoick swam to the front to see his boy's condition.

Hiccup's body sat pinned to the large rock, his wrists and shoulders immobilized, while his feet, knees and thighs lay crunched together in more ropes, lastly a large clothe wound around the child's head securing his mouth shut.

Stoick glanced to the surface to see but one small air pocket left, they had one chance to free Hiccup and this was it. With great determination, Stoick lifted the rock his son was currently tied to and swam for his life, leaving the final bits of oxygen to a now flailing Astrid.

Fishlegs watched in distress as the cave quickly filled with water, the chubby boy begged the gods that Astrid and Stoick make it to Hiccup and all three get out in time. Judging by how fast the cave is filling, they have less than one minute to get out alive.

Fishlegs continues looking on sadly, counting each dreadful second that his friends and chief have left.

"59, 58, 57, 56… "

Stoick continued his rapid swimming, still clutching the rock that his son and now Astrid hung on to for dear life. The chief could slowly feel the sun shining on his skin as he neared the exit.

"33, 32, 31, 30… "

Stoick's lungs were screaming for air, his last breath dwindling by a thread, as his vision began to blur.

"19, 18, 17, 16, 15… "

The weight of the rock slowing him down, Stoick could feel his last bits of air heave from his lips, causing his mouth to open and the need to breathe consuming his mind.

"5, 4… "

Stoick's heart raced, his large hands forced the man forward as he attempted to breath.

3, 2… "

The father's strength gone; hands pulled forward and his head drops.

1… "

Stoick takes his last few seconds of consciousness' to look at his son, knowing full well he had failed.

… 0 "

His eyes close, all feeling and needs vanish as the darkness consumes him.

 **Hope that wasn't too intense for you! I really wanted to make a nail biter! )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She could feel plump hands pushing her, forcing her to once again breathe, as each large thrust came, her mind would become more and more conscious. What had happened? She couldn't remember!

A familiar voice began calling out to her, but who was it and what were they saying? Slowly, she began to listen to the words.

"Trid!"

Trid? What the Thor is a trid?

"Ast!"

Ast? Why did that sound so familiar? Wait … Trid, Ast …. Astrid! Her name!

"Ast … Rid!"

The voice is yelling her name! But who is speaking to her?

"Breathe!"

Breathe? Wasn't she already breathing? I mean she is alive so therefore she had to have been breathing, Right?

Suddenly a large convulsion forced her to her side; currents of salty water rush from her mouth in large heaps.

Moments later, her eyes finally opened to her surroundings, at first everything was a blur or mixing together.

"Astrid!"

A large figure towered over her, long brown dress, yellow spunky hair … Fishlegs!

A smile tugged the corners of her lips as the identity of her rescuer is finally revealed.

Fishlegs smiles back, upon noticing Astrid's going to be ok; before the cave had filled, Stoicks large figure had floated out, the large man had been carrying a boulder and an unconscious Astrid.

"Oh thank Thor!" Beams Fishlegs happily as the blond opened her blue crystal eyes.

"Are they … "

"Stoick is unconscious and Hiccup ... " Fishlegs points the large form of the chief, his hands still clutching at the bolder Hiccup remained bound to.

Astrid bolts upwards, making her way as quickly as possible to the immobilized boy. "Help me get him untied!"

Fishlegs nods and both get to work on freeing their friend, neither one couldn't help but take notice of the welts and bruises covering the boys battered body.

"What in Odin's name did Snotlout do to him?" Questions Fishlegs as Hiccup was finally freed of his bonds.

"He's not breathing." Declares Astrid as she slowly pumps his small torso

Quickly, Fishlegs moves to diagnose the problem, taking in every inch of his young friend's body. "Keep him on his side."

Astrid ceases her attempts and stares incredulously "What?"

"There's too much water in his lungs for him to breath."

Upon understanding, Astrid quickly turns Hiccup on his side, lightly tapping his back with her hand.

"Harder."

"What?"

"You have to hit his back harder!"

Instead of arguing Astrid moves to repeat her previous actions, only harder. She hated being so rough with Hiccup, but for the gods she needed this boy to breathe!

"Breathe!"

Astrid's punches began to quicken in pace and power, each one shook the boys entire body.

"Hiccup! I swear to Thor if you die on me!"

Minutes pass as Astrid punches her lifeless friend hopefully back into the world of the living.

"Astrid?" Begins a defeated Fishlegs, he couldn't take watching Astrid try to beat Hiccup back to life when everything already seemed hopeless.

"Don't even say it Fishlegs!" Screams Astrid "He's not dead!"

Suddenly, her small fisted hand is incased in a much larger, much stronger brute arm. Astrid slowly looks up to face the now dripping face of her chief.

"Step aside."

Astrid scoots to the boys other side while Stoick takes refuge in the place she once was.

The chief takes a deep breath before turning towards his son "I'm so sorry son." Without another word, Stoick's large fist makes contact with Hiccup's back.

Hiccup's form lurches forward as all the ingested water spills from his mouth followed by a series of wretched coughs.

Stoick continually pats his boy's back while Astrid takes hold of Hiccup's head. The boy continues spewing gasps of water for many minutes until finally, his lungs have drained and sweet air can once again be taken in.

"Thank Thor!" declares Fishlegs at the sight of his friend breathing once again.

Slowly, Hiccup's eyes open to reveal a blurry Astrid and Stoick.

"You're gonna be alright son."

Hiccup smiles and carefully lifts himself to a sitting position; Astrid follows suit and places the auburn head on her shoulder, her hand lightly combing through the soaked locks.

Quickly, Hiccup falls into a blissful sleep resting upon Astrid's shoulder, his hand interlocked with hers.

Stoick and Fishlegs smile at the scene as Astrid's droopy eyes begin to close and the sun begins to set.

"He's safe." Speaks Stoick "My boy is safe"

Fishlegs smiles, but quickly frowns as another dilemma comes to mind "Sir, what are we going to do with Snotlout?"

"He's betrayed the village, gone against the chief, abducted and almost murdered the heir … I have no choice but to banish him."

Fishlegs stares, but nods his head in agreement. For the crimes he'd committed, banishment wasn't so bad.

Hiccup gives a wracking cough which causes Astrid to awaken, blue eyes wide, searching for any signs of danger.

"Let's get you home lass."

Astrid shakes her head "I don't want to leave him."

Stoick smiles, those two truly loved one another, even in sleep Hiccup clutched at her hand. "You can spend the night with us."

Astrid smiles before carefully moving Hiccup's head to her left elbow, allowing her to easily lift the small boy. She turns to face the chief and Fishlegs before lowering Hiccup into his father's arms.

Stoick gratefully takes his child, holding his boy very close, lightly playing with his bangs. "Let's go home."

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story, my laptop broke down and has recently fixed itself, so I can reach my stories again! I will be updating more often :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Upon returning to the village, everyone was in complete shock of the identity of Hiccup's kidnapper and the events that had taken place. The tribe began searching high and low for the escaped boy and dragon; they must have fled the island after revealing where Hiccup was being held.

Hiccup had begun to recover, waiting for his dragon to awaken, he still couldn't believe what Snotlout had done. He'd kidnapped him, all for some treasure, but never went to get it? It didn't make sense.

"Hope you wake up soon, bud."

Hiccup rests his head a top his dragon, what did he mean by find a new island? Was Snotlout planning to run away after killing him? Hiccup was evidence in a crime that he'd committed; Snotlout knew he would have had no choice but to get rid of him in the end.

And yet, that look he gave when he asked Hiccup to turn, how he spoke of the cave only being temporary … Was Snotlout planning to take him with?

Hiccup quickly abandons that thought, there's no way Snotlout would have wanted to keep him, he was just trying to gain his trust or was messing with him. He'd always planned to kill him.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Stoick never spoke of Snotlout's love for Hiccup, or the plan that he had all planned out. No, the group simply burned the small notes in the fire, all the while being haunted by the steps Snotlout had planned for Hiccup.

 _"_ _Step six: Force info from the runt …_

 _"_ _Step seven: Hunt for treasure …_

 _"_ _Step eight: Hide treasure and Hiccup …_

 _"_ _Step nine: Dig the hole …_

 _"_ _Step ten: … Kill Hiccup_

Those final steps, the last parts of the plan would forever haunt the six eyes of those who knew, those who had all the answers ... But sometimes, knowing can destroy you too. They agreed to never speak of the notes, if anyone asked, they would play dumb, they couldn't tell anyone the truth … Especially Hiccup.

 ** _Well there you have it! I wanted to end it with a bit of sorrow, keeping the truth from your friend, continually lying .. It's terrible and I have no doubt that little plan will backfire, but you will have to want a sequel to find out ;) again I am so very sorry for the wait!_**


End file.
